The Aftermath
by Clautjejoepie
Summary: After their usual game of cat and mouse, both of them are always left with a certain feeling of excitement. What will come out of it when this feeling is combined with pure curiosity? Shizaya, Contains YAOI/Boy Love/Shounen-ai, you have been warned...


Alright people~!  
First fanfic I have EVER written, feel free to let me know what you think ^^  
I have to admit that writing fanfics is a nice way to spend time and get some of the creativity out of my head.  
This thing was originally written on paper around 1:00 AM ('cause I couldn't sleep), I apparently can write pretty uhm… 'mature' stuffles if I just don't have much brainpower left…  
Slept contently after I wrote this sucker down though =3  
Hope you'll enjoy~!  
_

**Title:** The Aftermath**  
Pairing: **Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara  
**Anime/series:** Durarara!  
**Rating:** I guess it's an '**M**'  
**Summary:** After their usual game of cat and mouse, both of them are always left with a certain feeling of excitement. What will come out of it when this feeling is combined with pure curiosity?  
_

Tongues gliding over each other, a battle both were eager to win. Taking in each other's tastes, soft pants were let out during the small moments of air they gave each other, lips clashing back together as soon as they had caught their breath again. A small trail of saliva running from their lips down to each chin, the taste of fresh ootoro mixing in with a milky but sweet taste, a slight hint of tobacco to be found a bit further in the back of the hot and humid cavern that was the blonde's mouth. Lips soft to the touch as they let a soft moan escape the raven's mouth, a small grin forming on the other's face as he dove his tongue deep in that mouth, taking control of the heated kiss the two were sharing.

Honestly both of them had no idea how or why it came down to this, one moment they are playing their typical game of cat and mouse, the next second they find themselves in an alleyway, faces so close together they could feel each other's hot breath against their skin. Soft pants escaping lips that had now curled into a smirk, matching the 'up to no good' look in the raven's eyes. The blonde keeping him pinned against the brick wall, brows furrowed and eyes almost spitting fire as he tried to catch his breath. They had no idea why, both their eyes meeting as they trailed off to look at the other's lips, in merely the blink of an eye those lips being locked into a heated but fierce kiss. Teeth clashing together lightly as they nipped and bit at each other's lips, said lips turning slightly red and swollen within seconds. Whereas their regular battle had come to a halt, a new one had started itself. Every fight that followed ended in the same, breathtaking way as that first time, kisses becoming more heated overtime as their battle for dominance in those moments most of the time was left undecided.

And here they were, lips clashed together once again as their hands slowly found their way into the soft and silky hair of the other. A soft, pleased groan escaping the blonde's lips as the roots of his hair, along with the thin skin across his scalp were softly being caressed by thin, delicate fingers. Silver rings accompanying said digits as they were a bit more cold to the touch, the raven's fingers softly kneaded the sensitive skin a bit as the blonde started to copy the movements on the raven's skin. Long, slender fingers running through jet-black hair as honey colored eyes locked on mahogany ones. Both of them flickering with lust and curiosity as pale hands left bleached blonde locks to rest o broad shoulders, softly kneading into the strong muscles that were underneath that neatly toned skin. A few mere seconds their lips parted, only to be rejoined again in the blink of an eye, strong hands now resting on the raven's slender hips. Slowly the hands ran up and down said hips, applying soft pressure to the sensitive skin, but not enough to leave any kind of bruises. The raven started to lightly buck his hips, wanting to feel more of those gentle touches. Really, 'gentle' was the last thing he'd imagined the protozoan's touches to be, though he didn't complain even a bit as those gentle touches weren't unpleasant at all.

How long had they been in this alleyway liplocking now? Five minutes? Maybe even more? The raven's trail of thoughts was broken quickly enough as the hands resting on his hips earlier now gave his ass a soft squeeze. The raven jumped a bit in surprise and bucked his hips again to create a small moment of distance between said hands and his behind, the sudden bucking of those perfectly curved hips causing their clothed, slightly aroused members to brush against each other as both men let out a soft groan in unison. The blonde moved a bit closer to the slightly smaller male as he quickly undid the buttons and zippers of their pants, letting those hang loosely around their hips as their half-hard members became visible for the eye to see. The blonde took both of them in the same hand, rubbing their members together a little as said hand started to slowly move and stroke both of the shafts at the same time, earning an eager moan from the raven as it mixed in nicely with his own groans and soft, possessive growls. The smaller male slightly bucked his hips as it created a pleasurable friction between the now fully erect dicks, pre-cum slowly dripping out in beads and joining the other's where their shafts were pressed together, the blonde's thumb now slowly teasing the head of the raven's cock, drawing small circles on it. Soft whimpering in pure pleasure bringing another grin to the debt collector's lips as he locked them with those of the informant once again.

It had pretty much become a habit by now to relief each other from the excitement left after their usual game of cat and mouse. As innocent as it started off, both men longed for more each time it happened, the need to touch each other growing more and more to the point where they would go into the nearest abandoned alleyway and jerk each other off.

As the blonde's thoughts were wandering off to the start of all this, a pale hand decided to join a slightly more tanned hand, slowly stroking along both of their members as the informant rubbed his own against the other again, creating that godly friction once more. As more pre-cum leaked out of the tips of their cocks their moans became louder, breathing heavier, the movement of their hands more eager as they pumped up and down in unison. The raven slowly letting his head hang against the debt collector's broad chest, his vision blurring as he got so damn close to his orgasm. The blonde, noticing this, starting to slide his hand up and down their dicks a bit faster. A soft, teasing squeeze in their dicks was all it took to send the raven over the edge, white liquid spurting out of his member as his body shivered madly. Not much later the blonde followed as he coated their chests with his seed, both men riding out their orgasm a bit as they came down from their high, leaning against each other as heavy pants collided in the small space in between their faces. Their skin all hot and sweaty they took a distance from each other, fixing their clothes and hair as the blonde put his sunglasses back on, which had stayed put in the white shirt of his bartender uniform the whole time.

"Izaya, the next time you show yourself in Ikebukuro again I won't go easy on you…" Said the blonde in a low, threatening voice, a cigarette found its way to his lips as a lighter followed to lit it up. "I can't wait to see what you'll have planned for me, Shizu-chan~" The informant replied to the blonde in a bit of a teasing voice, skipping off as he disappeared from the blonde's eyesight. The former bartender going into the other direction, small puffs of smoke escaping from his lips as he recalled the taste of ootoro.

Both men went different ways, knowing that the paths they took would soon cross again for another pleasure filled aftermath.

So… I am considering to make some more chapters for this, though… I'm not too sure ^^;  
You are allowed to leave your opinion on this matter in your review if you'd like, I'm open for suggestions and IF I decide to turn this into a small story, I'll let you know in the next chapter, if I make this a story of course ;)


End file.
